One Confession Changes Everything
by spartanpanda
Summary: It is Gray's birthday. No one remembers his birthday each year, but this year is different. Natsu remembers and he leaves a surprise in his home. Why was Natsu the only one to remember? Will Gray use this as a chance to tell him his secret?
1. Chapter 1

Gray awakens one Saturday morning, today is his birthday. He gets up, makes his bed and then makes his way toward to bathroom to clean up. On his way to the bathroom he finds something on the table in his living room. It's was a present, wrapped in a pinkish paper and had a white ribbon on top. You could probably guess who that was from. It was from Natsu. His dragon self had found a way into his house to leave a present. Gray was surprised that someone had actually remembered. Considering no one really had remembered his birthday from the past years.

Before he had opening the present, he went to the bathroom to clean up. There, he had found another surprise. There was a note on the mirror which said " Meet me at the park under that tree we always hang out at, at 6. Remember to put your clothes on. -Dragneel" Reading this note made Gray's face turn a little bit pink. He was actually excited and couldn't wait for that night.

After he took a shower, brushed his hair, brushed his teeth and all that, he made his way back to the icing room where the present was located. He had carefully untied the ribbon, for he didn't want to ruin the beautiful string. Then he slowly unwraps the box. The box was decorated with the Fairy Tail sign. He opened the box. Inside the box was a book. No, it wasn't a book, it was a photo album. Gray opened it and was astonished at what Natsu had put together. But, it wasn't finished. There was still blank pages. Another note lay in the empty space.. "Save this space for tonight. -Dragneel" Now Gray has become really excited for what was going to happen tonight.

A couple hours had passed. It was now three o'clock and Gray was having a hard time choosing what to wear. Whether to wear something fancy. Or his normal clothing style. After hours and hours of debating what to wear, he finally made up his mind to wear his normal clothing.

While waiting for the time to come, he was thinking of all the possible things that await him at six o'clock. Gray first fantasized about if Natsu just called him out to fight again and letting hi win because of his birthday. Another scenario that he had imagined was he had setup a meal to eat and he had cooked himself.. He couldn't believe what he was imagining at the moment. And he hadn't realized how long he was daydreaming. He had a crush on him for only a little while now and this time would have been the best time to tell him.. _Might as well tell him now.. _He thought.

He had flipped through the album many times before it became 6 o'clock. He out the album away, put his shoes on and went to the park where he was supposed to meet Natsu. It was only six o'clock, but it is already dark.

Gray walked along the lit up sidewalk, hands in his pocket and hood over his head. He kept walking at a normal pace until he got to the entrance of the park. From there he was able to see a lit lantern underneath the tree that he was supposed to meet Natsu under, but there was no sign of him. Gray walked all around the tree, still no sign of him. He sat down on the blanket that lantern was set on. Then something moved in the tree. Natsu came falling out.

"Damnit, stupid branch," he said.

"Natsu..," Gray exclaimed with a surprised face.

"For a minute there, I thought you weren't going to show up."

"Why would I miss something that you invited me to? You're the only one who remembered my birthday," Gray said as he put his head down to hide the blush.

"Why would I forget your birthday? To me, this is the most important date of the year," Natsu replied with a huge grim on his face.

That statement had made him blush even more.

"T-Thanks," he stuttered.

Natsu had picked up the lantern and folded the blanket. Then, he took Gray's hand and clenched on tight. He had something else planned. That was just a meeting place.

Natsu had dragged him to an unfamiliar building. Gray had no idea where they were going. They went into the building and went to the second floor to Apartment 2. He had invite Gray in and immediately he saw a candlelit dinner.. Gray stared in awe.

"It's not much, but it was the best I could do," Natsu had said scratching the back of his head and starting to blush.

Natsu pulled the seat for Gray to sit, then made his way to his seat directly across him. It wasn't that big of a table, so they were still pretty close to each other. In the middle of the table lay the candle, and the food that Natsu had prepared. He had prepared a fancy dinner that Gray had never seen before. Gray thought it smelt and looked delicious, thought he didn't know what it was. So, they started eating. Everything was silent..Until Natsu spoke up.

"Hey, can I tell you something…?"

Gray looked confused. "Yeah. What is it Natsu?"

Natsu's face started getting red.

"Natsu, why is your face turning red?"

"I… I love…you.." He finally managed to finish his sentence.

"Natsu.." Gray's face started getting really red too.

He got up while Natsu was looking down, went over to him and grabbed his arm to stand up. After that, he had pulled him into an hug. Gray had started to cry and Natsu felt his warm tears drop onto his shoulder.

" Why are you crying?" Natsu asked in confusion.

"Because I didn't have the courage to confess, but you did."

Natsu was really surprised to his response. Natsu has liked him for the longest time ever. He doesn't even remember when he started liking him, but his feelings have grown so much, that he couldn't contain it anymore.

They hugged each other and cried together. Then after 5 minutes, Gray backed away and stared into Natsu's eyes. He glanced at Natsu's lips, tempted to make contact. But, it seemed as if Natsu read his mind, because Natsu leaned in and made the move.

—-

Hey. If you enjoyed this let me know! I ain't really a skilled writer. I just do this in my free time and I wanted to see if my writing has improved. And let me know if you want me to continue this series.


	2. Chapter 2

During that mesmerizing moment, Gray didn't even know what to think. His one crush, the one he didn't think would ever like him back.. just kissed him on the lips. It felt like he was in heaven. He was so happy that Natsu was the one that remembered his birthday.

Natsu slowly pulled away and stared into Gray's beautiful eyes. His eyes sparkled.

"Your eyes sparkle like the stars in the sky, Gray," Natsu whispered.

Gray gave a smile and another tear came out of his eye.

"Give me your hand," Natsu asked.

" Copy this sign. Make a fist and put your thumb, index finger and pinky out. This is the sign for 'I love you',' Natsu explained.

Gray copied what Natsu was doing. Confused at what he was trying to do, he followed along.

"Next, we connect our finger tips together to show we love each other."

Gray did as told.

"Then we open our hands and touch our finger tips together. This means ' I'll always be with you'. And Lastly, we intertwine our hands, and that means ' I will never let you go'," Natsu finished.

This made Gray cry even more. He didn't think Natsu would be so serious. But he didn't complain. He wiped his own tears and gave a warm smile to Natsu. This made Gray seem even more beautiful to Dragneel. Then, out of nowhere, kind of breaking the moment, Natsu dragged Gray into his room.

Natsu's room was quite spacey and he had a huge bed. _Why would he need such a big bed? He doesn't have any other family. _Gray thought, but then it struck him. Natsu was taking him to bed.. as soon as he thought of that, his normally cold body, became heated. _What is he going to do?_ He was nervous, yet excited at the same time as to what was going to happen.

Natsu threw Gray onto the very cushioned bed. He took of his scarf, and his vest.

"I've waited so long for this moment. It took so much of my power to hold back.. But I've run out of patience," he said as he got on top of Gray.

"I didn't think you would be so dominant. That's so hot," he grinned.

Natsu leaned in for a kiss, and Gray immediately let his tongue enter his mouth. There, they massaged each others' tongues passionately. While doing so, Natsu started stripping him down.

"Uhh.. Natsu.. Isn't it a bit early? I mean, I have been waiting a while for this to happen, but isn;t it still a bit fast?"

Natsu stopped. "I can't hold back anymore.. sorry."

_Ah, what the hell. I've been waiting for this moment too. Might as well enjoy it. It is my birthday after all. _Gray, once again, thinking to himself.

So Gray let Natsu take him. He had stripped him down and he was taking too long. So he pushed him off. Got up and did his quick strip.

"Finally, my habit can start being useful," Gray snickered.

Gray went back into his place and he let his partner do anything he wanted to do. Since he seemed so open, Natsu went ahead and started going under Gray's boxers. Gray moaned softly into his ear. That action made a bulge appear in Natsu's pants. Gray helped him by unbuttoning his pants and slowly slipping them off. Natsu was surprised at his reaction time. Considering this is probably the first time for both of them. Things got hot from there. Literally.

Natsu was getting so into it, that he started emitting flames everywhere. Gray had to forcefully push him off to avoid from being burnt.

"S-sorry.. I think I got too into it.." Natsu chuckled nervously.

Gray just smiled. Then laughed.

After that, they just layed bed together. Gray, cradled in Natsu's arms. He was so warm and comforting when he was calm. He looked up at him. Natsu's eyes already staring at him. When they made eye contact, they each smiled and Gray decided to lean in for the kiss this time. So,he went forward and gave him a quick kiss.

"That's it? Laaaame." he complained.

"Oh, I'm sorry babe.. Did you want more?" Gray responded.

"Wh- what did you just call me?" his face flushed.

"See. You can hold back. Let's get some rest. I think I sleep better when I am with you," he smiled and went back to the position he was in before.

And like that, he was fast asleep. Natsu didn't take long to fall asleep either. The two lay hugging each other, both having smiles on their faces. They both were so happy and they would probably be happy with each other for the rest of their lives.

The long night went on. Natsu got up at around four in the morning cuz he had to pee. He went to the bathroom and saw that Gray had fallen asleep on the toilet. He smiled and then carried him back to the bed. After he had placed him back into the bed, he started walking toward the bathroom again, but something stopped him.

"Natsu…" Gray murmured in his sleep. " I love you."

He blushed and continued and went to use the bathroom. When he had returned, Gray was still sleeping soundly. He got back into bed with him and fell right back asleep.

The next morning, Natsu was in for a great surprise. When Natsu woke up, he woke up to the small of bacon and eggs. He got up and made his way toward the kitchen. There, he saw his Gray.. Naked.

"I've always wanted to wake up to my naked chef," Natsu had said while coming up and hugging him from behind.

"Careful, the stove is hot. You might burn yourself," Gray warned.

"Burn myself? Have you forgotten who I am? I am the son of Igneel. I am a fire dragon slayer. A measly stove won't burn me," he explained.

"If you say so, Natsu."

When gray had finished making the food, he had also set the table. _He is such a great guy. I am glad to have met him. _Natsu thought.


	3. Chapter 3

I hope everyone is enjoying it so far. Again, I am not a skilled writer and I could use a little improvement. But I'm doing the best I can right now.

—-

*Still during breakfast*

"So.. there was something that happened last night," Natsu stated.

"I did?" Gray questioned. Except he knew exactly what he was talking about. He had been awake after his pink haired lover had put him back into the bed.

"Can you say what you said last night again?" Natsu staring into his eyes.

"I love you, Natsu," Gray gave a warming smile.

Natsu got up and gave him a hug. "You were awake, when you said that huh?"

"Uh,, yeah.." he chuckled.

"And by the way, you fell asleep on the toilet," he said into his ear, then laughed.

That was an embarrassing moment for Gray. He never thought he would ever fall asleep on the toilet and be carried by his lover back to the bed. Well, it happened already, he can't do anything about it.

"So what re we going to do today? Want to go to the guild today?" Gray asked as he pulled away from Natsu.

"Hold up, one question,.. Are we something now?"Natsu questioned, nervous of what the answer was going to be.

" Yes. Yes we are. From the moment our lips had touched," Gray smiled, eyes closed and face turning pink. Natsu took advantage of this and kissed him.

Gray opened his eyes, and kissed back.

"No go put some clothes on. We have some people to inform," Natsu said hurriedly. "Want me to assist you?" Natsu winked at him.

Heat began to rise all over Gray's face. Now Gray knows how Natsu feels when he called him that. Natsu grinned.

"Come on, let's go! I can't wait!" Natsu exclaimed as he pushed Gray back into the room to fetch his clothing.

Gray, put on his clothes, with his pink haired lover assists by pulling him in a going into a deep kiss. Gray just goes along with it and they finally manage to get all of his clothes on. Now it was time to go to the guild and make sure everyone is aware of them, so that no one will have any ideas of trying to steal one of them from each other.

They silently walked to the guild, and out of nowhere, ants grabs Gray's hand. Gray looks down at their hands, interlocked. Their eyes met when they looked up, and gave each other heartwarming smiles.

On the way to the guild, they ran into Lucy. She had called Loke from the spiritual world. Those two have been dating since Loke became her celestial spirit. As soon as Gray made notice of them, they made notice that Gray and Natsu were holding hands.

"Are you two finally dating?" asked Loke, pushing up his glasses.

"What do you mean by finally?" protested Gray.

"Natsu has liked you for the longest time. Didn't you know Gray?" Lucy commented.

Natsu had started blushing after that statement.

Loke had put his arm around Lucy, "Well, when you guys going to put it out to the world?"

"We were actually going to do it when we got to the guild," they said simultaneously . They both laughed.

"We are headed to the same place, so do you mind if we tag along?" asked Lucy.

"Sure. Why not."

The four of them walked. It was silent. Every now and then you would hear a kiss on one's check. As you can see, they are very intimate. At least that's how they are in public. They walked for about for about 3 minutes and they had found themselves at the entrance to Fairy Tail. They walked in, Lucy and Loke first. Then Gray and Natsu followed.

Everyone greeted Loke and Lucy and asked how their relationship a was going. Gray let go of Natsu's hand. His eye's met his.

Without anyone noticing, Natsu dragged Gray out of Fairy Tail to talk.

"What's going on? Why'd you let go of my hand? I thought you wanted to tell everyone that we were now a thing?" questioned Natsu.

"I do, I am just scared of being judged. I have been judged about the people I have dated in the past," Gray said putting his head down, his bangs covering his eyes.

"Gray.." Natsu looked at him.

"All the people in this world are so judgmental when it comes to who you date!" Gray started raising his voice.

"Gray.. baby.. you know that's not how it is in Fairy Tail. Everyone loves everyone for who they are and they will always support you," he reassured.

Gray started to cry a bit and Natsu grabbed his hand, and pulled him into a deep kiss. Gray opened his eyes, then fell into it. He had stopped crying just like that.

"Stop crying.. i don't like to see my loved one cry.. especially something like this. So what if people judge? Who cares what they think? No matter what they say we will always stick together," Natsu, smiling to make it more reassuring.

"Come on now.. let's go back inside. They are probably worrying about us," he took Natsu's hand and they slowly walked back inside. Gray had wiped his tears before anyone could see.

"Gray! Natsu!" Lucy yelled from across the hall, with Loke hugging her from behind.

They both walked toward her. Their hands interlocked. Natsu had a smile on his face and Gray did his best to smile too.

Halfway to her.. Gray stopped Natsu by tugging on his arm. Natsu looked down at him.. confused he turned so he was aligned with him.

Gray grabbed his scarf, pulled him down and gave him a kiss..

Everyone in the guild stopped talking and put all of their attention to the two in the middle of the hall. Gray pulled away, face flushed red. Hoping that what Natsu said was true.

"Hey! Why didn't you guys tell us you were dating?!" yelled an anonymous voice coming from behind a huge crowd that had formed.

A path was being made as the anonymous voice came forward. It was a male, with white hair, and slanted eyes like Natsu. He looked angry.. it was someone that Gray was familiar with.. He once trained with him when he was younger.. Lyon walked up to them with an angry look and took a fighting stance.

" Gray is mine and only mine," Lyon stated.


	4. Chapter 4

Lyon came up to the couple, furious and anger in his eyes.

Gray looked at him, puzzled, yet terrified. It was his childhood friend whom he had trained with. Lyon had confessed his feeling for him the second year of training with him.

*5 years before*

"Hey Gray, can I speak with you for a moment?" Lyon grabbed his arm and started walking towards the woods area.

"We are in the middle of training, Lyon. I think she is going to get mad at us," Gray said getting worried.

"It'll just be a second. I just need to tell you something. It's important," Lyon stated as he smiled ear to ear.

They got into the woods and everything fell silent. Not a leaf falling off a tree could be heard.

'Gray.." Lyon started. "There is something that I have been wanting to tell you for a long time."

They looked at each other. Gray, in his mind, was trying to figure out what he was trying to say. whether it was good or bad.

"Go on.." Gray had said, making a hand gesture to go with it.

"I brought out in the woods, because I wanted to tell you that I l.." he stopped, trying hard to continue. "I may have..a crush..on you.." he finished.

Gray looked at him, "no… I'm sorry.. I don't feel the same way."

Gray turned and ran the other direction, leaving Lyon standing there, tears running down his face.

*Back in Fairy Tail*

"Lyon!" Gray exclaimed. " What the hell are you talking about? I ain't yours. You know I never felt that way towards you."

"I know. I remember when I confessed. But that doesn't mean I can make it to where no one can have you," he smirked.

"Not if I have anything to say about it," Natsu said, stepping in front of Gray, hand full of flames.

"I'm all revved up," he chuckled. "I'm the one who is going to make sure that no one gets him but me."

"How about we take this outside? So we don't destroy the entire guild." Lyon suggested.

"Hmph. Whatever."

Everyone made their way outside.

"Pretty brave to come out and say that. Considering he is MY boyfriend and all," Natsu teased.

Gray on the other hand blushed to what he said. Sounded like he was claiming him.

"Don't get your nipples in a twist. You have made that pretty clear." whitey rolled his eyes.

The first attack that Natsu threw at Lyon, was Fire Dragon's Roar.

"Ice Make:Wing!" wings grew on his back and flew right over the attack. Little did he know, Natsu had jumped, ready to give another blow.

"Fire Dragon's Flame Elbow!" Natsu hit him in the head, sending him down into the river.

Lyon lay under the water for 3 minutes. Juvia was getting worried. For she was the one who had a crush on him.

Juvia ran over to the river and desperately looked for him. She had found him, laying on the floor of the river. She dived in, grabbed him, then swam back up. Saving him before he ran out of breath. When they reached the surface of the water, Lyon looked to see who and saved him. Of course he saw Juvia.

"Uh.. Thanks.." he muttered. "Sorry for causing you trouble, I don't know how to swim.." he looked ashamed of that statement.

"It's okay, anything to help the one Juvia loves— I mean for Juvia to help a friend." she quickly covered up.

"Huh? What was the first part?"

"Let's get out of the water first.. then Juvia will explain.." she sighed.

They got out of the water. Natsu was the first of everyone to come forward to him.

"Why do you have to go for Gray anyway? You have a beautiful woman who loves you, right in front of you." he pondered.

Lyon looked at Natsu, then to Juvia. "I guess you're right. Why go for someone who is already taken. I should be grateful for the people who love me for who I am and accept the fact that I can't always have what I want. And what I need is right in front of me," he smiled at her, then pulled her into a kiss.

"'Smooth, baby," Gray had said, coming behind Natsu. " Well, looks like you don't have to worry anymore about him. He has found his one true lover. And now you can have yours, all to yourself.

"Come on. Let's go now." Natsu put his arm around Gray. "And Lyon and Juvia," he threw a card at them.

"What's this," Juvia asked.

"It's a card to a hotel room. You guys can have it. We were planning on going, but we decided we wanted to go home," Gray informed them.

"Thanks," Juvia said , while helping Lyon get up. "Juvia should've just told you from the start. Then maybe this wouldn't have happened. Sorry," Juvia apologized.

"Whatever. Let's just go. I want to get freaky tonight." he said as he started running toward their hotel.

"Well, let's go back inside. No point of staying out here," said Natsu.

Everyone went back inside and everyone was finally able to learn the story of Gray and Natsu. Without having to fight.

Since there we couples all over the guild, they decided to have a miniature dance party the next night. So everyone went home to rest and to get ready for the day ahead of them.

Gray had already started planning in his head while he lay in bed with Natsu.

"Erza would be in charge of decorations. Natsu would be in charge of the lighting. Not sure if that would be the best idea, but they trusted him. Gray had the ice sculpture to go onto the table. Mirajane would be in charge of food.." Gray got cut off.

"Babe, calm down." he giggled. " That can wait for tomorrow. right now we need some rest," Natsu, running his fingers through Gray's hair.

"Okay, i'll try to sleep. Goodnight babe. Love you. Sweet Dreams. Dream of me okay?" Gray winked.

"I always do anyway." Natsu,kissing him on the forehead.

The two fell asleep and they both slept through the entire night.


	5. Chapter 5

Natsu was the first to awaken from their slumber. He looked down to see that Gray was still sleeping soundly.

_"_What and angel," Natsu, thinking out loud.

When Natsu had said this, Gray fumbled in his sleep. He turned and faced Natsu.

He slowly opened his eyes, and then squinted to focus his eyes on the pink haired, shirtless, lover of his.

"Morning.." Gray yawned.

"Morning," he said while giving Gray a kiss on the lips.

"What a great thing to wake up to. I can get used to this," he smiled, only to be faded directly after.

"Hm.. What's wrong.?" Natsu asked.

"Nothing.. it's just that I have a lot to do for the party plans today. I hope I can get in all done." Gray was worried.

"Of course we will be able to get it done. With all the help from the guild, I am pretty sure we can manage in finishing before the starting time." Natsu, always reassuring him.

They got dressed.. which they helped each other, and then they went to the guild to eat breakfast. Mirajane had prepared them some standard cereal. Though Gray doesn't like milk, he eats it anyway because he needs the energy.

"Okay, to start off, Mirajane?"

"Yes?" she replied.

"You've got the food right?"

"Of course. It would be my pleasure to cook for the guild. I always do anyway." she smiled a big smile and threw in a peace sign.

"Okay. Check. Natsu.. would you like to be in charge of the lighting? Maybe find some strobe lights?"

"Got it all taken care of babe," he grinned, holding up the lights that Gray had just spoken of.

"When did you—" Natsu cut him off.

"Your idea last night. Saying that I would be in charge of the lights. I wanted to spend every single minute with you today, so I got these last night, while you were sleeping."

Gray had blushed when he heard that. "Uh… Aww.. Thanks babe," Gray gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Why on the cheek?" Natsu asked. "You know I like it on my lips. If you know what I mean," Natsu winked.

Gray just gave him his kiss on the lips and then hid his tomato red face.

"Come on, we need to get started or we will never finish in time," Gray hurried him.

And so they started.

Natsu had put up all of the lights that he had gotten the previous night all over the place. With his jumps, it was a piece of cake to do this. They turned off all of the lights to test it out. Gray went to turn off the lights and the room was dark, but light enough for everyone to ee. Just the way Gray likes it.. if you know what I am talking about.

Mirajane started cooking all bunch of types of party food. From hotdogs, to nachos, and she even made a delicious punch to go in front of the ice sculpture that Gray hadn't even started on yet.

"Oh shoot. I totally forgot about the ice sculpture. I don't even know what to sculpt."

"Maybe sculpt a huge thing of our guild signia." Lucy suggested.

"Oh. Hey Lucy. When did you get here?"

"Just now."

"And where is your little lover boy?"

"He has a same you know."

Loke came walking in shortly afterward. In his formal black suit as he always wears in the spirit world.

"What's up?" he asked. pushing up his glasses.

"Getting ready for the big party tonight. I'm trying to decide what to sculpt."

"Why don't you do the Fairy Tail signia?" Loke also suggested.

"That's what I said!" Lucy screamed in joy.

"Well, Fairy Tail signia it is," Gray started to sculpt it.

With his Ice Magic power, it didn't take long. It was done in the snap of his fingers.

"You've gotten better at your ice make magic Gray." Natsu commented.

"Thanks. I've been working on it," he replied.

"And by the way, is there going to be a theme?" asked Lucy.

"Uhh.. well we came up with this because we noticed how many couples there were in the guild. So I guess, matching outfits with your lover."

"Sounds good. I have some clothes I have been dying for you to try on Lucy. They are from the spirit world. I think you will like them." Loke said, imagining here in the clothing, making him blush.

Loke left, back to his home in the spirit world to fetch the clothing.

"I wonder what we are going to wear," Gray thought out loud.

"Yeah me too," Natsu said, also wondering.

They still had a long day ahead of them.


End file.
